


Clear Skies Ahead

by makingitwork



Series: And the weather today... [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, ceo mark, gala - Freeform, weather predictor eduardo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark meets Eduardo at one of his investment galas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Skies Ahead

Chris is surprised that Mark is here. 

Obviously, he has to be here, this is may just look like a party from the outside, but it's really an opportunity to meet new investors, to get new money into the game, fresh blood, for public appearances and for relations to be built. They need the CEO of Facebook to be here, and Mark even donned a clean shirt and blazer. He wouldn't wear the tie, but Chris is still counting this as an overwhelming win. 

It's dark outside, and the large hall shimmers gold, and he doesn't even want to think about how much money is being spent on this. Not that Mark would bat an eye. It's full of rich people, some from old money, some new innovative geniuses, all dressed in black tie, and the women in silk dresses and high heels. 

Everyone's carrying either a wine glass or a champagne flute, and Chris watches as Dustin charms as many people as he can, trying to guarantee investment. They always need money if they want to expand. And with the way Mark is, they always want to expand. 

'Who's that?' Mark asks, and it's the first thing he's said since they got here, and Chris quickly follows his line of sight. 

'Eduardo Saverin.' He said automatically 'possible investor, he's made a lot of money through the technology of weather satellite imaging. He went to Harvard, he's-'

'Beautiful.'

Chris chokes on his wine. Spluttering unattractively and he looks at Mark as though he's grown a second head. But the curly haired CEO is just staring across the hall at Eduardo as though he's suddenly become a real boy! 'Are you- I thought you were-'  _asexual or something._

'Can you bring him here?' Mark asks, and his voice doesn't have a single trace of nervousness, and Chris wonders if Mark has ever been nervous in his life. He sounds curious, interested. 

'Sure, okay, w-wait here,' Chris murmurs, and heads over. On his way, he considers texting Dustin that Mark may just have hit puberty, but he doesn't want someone else to grab Eduardo's attention before he can. 'Hi, Mr Saverin?'

Eduardo turns from where he was admiring the view, and Chris hums his appreciation. Mark has good taste. Eduardo is tall, and lean, with fluffy brown hair, and large wide bambi eyes. He's wearing a black shirt, black tie, and black blazer, and his champagne glass is half full. 'Hello, hi,' comes a wonderful voice, slightly tinged with a Brazillian accent, barely noticeable unless you know to look for it. 'You're Chris, right? It's a pleasure to meet you. Call me Eduardo, please,' 

Chris nods.  _Polite. He's polite, that's good._ But then he grimaces. Because polite has never gone particularly well with Mark. 'Eduardo, Mr Zuckerbeg would love to meet you,'

Eduardo looks caught off guard.  _Modest. He's modest._ 'O-oh, r-really?' And he let's himself get guided to Mark.  _Obedient._  Chris thinks. That's good. Mark steps forward eagerly when they get close, and Eduardo runs his fingers through his hair nervously 'Mr Zuckerberg, it is such an honour to meet you. I'm Eduardo,'

Mark half smiles, nodding. 'You predict the weather.'

Eduardo looks shocked that Mark knows that, and then nods jerkily 'yes- uh yeah, I do that.'

Chris hides his smile into his glass of wine. Mark barrels on 'why did you come here today?'

'I was invited,' Eduardo answers honestly 'and I really wasn't gonna turn it down. I mean, this is Facebook, it's going to do nothing but expand, and I'd love to help in any way I could.'

'Get money, you mean?'

Chris winces, but Eduardo just laughs. 'Sure, that's a nice bonus too,'

Mark beams like Eduardo just passed some sort of test, and Chris is staring in shock. 'How does it work, weather prediction?' Mark presses, and Chris didn't even know Mark could make conversation, nor feign interest in someone else's career. Or is he feigning? Does he genuinely find it interesting? Chris didn't even know Mark found stuff that wasn't coding, interesting.  

'It's really simple, actually,' Eduardo nods 'I just use a base algorithm and apply it differently to a multiple depending on the frequency during a particular temperature during the past three years.'

Mark's eyes glint 'you weren't admiring the view.'

Eduardo smiles, sipping his champagne 'I was not.'

'What did you find?'

'Heavy rain.'

'How long will it last?'

Eduardo whistles 'can't be sure without the calculations, I'd say about three days.'

Chris has no idea what they're talking about. He's standing there awkwardly, wondering why they both seem to have forgotten he exists. 'Can't be sure?' Mark echoes, with a teasing smile 'Tsk, tsk, Wardo,'

The taller man smiles winningly 'you can't code without a laptop, I can't predict without my satellites.'

'Coding is an art.'

'Sure. And the recorder is an instrument.'

Mark's entire body thrums, and Chris is staring in shock. They're soul mates. They're fucking soul mates. He was there. He was there when Mark Zuckerberg found his soulmate. 

'You should try the white wine,' Eduardo offers, as though he set up this whole gala. Mark raises his eyebrows, and Eduardo shrugs 'it's obvious you hate what you're drinking.'

'You could tell that without your satellites?'

Eduardo laughs elegantly, and it sounds like music. He seems to catch sight of his watch then, and frowns. 'Actually, I think I may have to be heading back to the hotel soon.'

Mark steps forward inadvertently 'how long are you in town?'

'Three weeks. I thought I should play it safe, in case I ended up making an investment.'

'Where are you staying?'

Eduardo smiles softly 'the Mandrake. Under my real name, if you'd like to call. Or you could just message me on Facebook.' Mark nods, and Eduardo turns to leave, before he pauses, and turns back, touching Mark's wrist in parting, his voice dips low, and Chris strains to hear, wondering if this is going to be a surprise proposition, but it's not. 'Apple are about to release a different hardware for how they make apps. Turn Facebook into an app, adapt it to the small screen. it's going to be touchscreen, and it's going to be big. You have about three months, it'll look pretty amazing if you're one of the first available on the app store.'

'Wardo, you...' Mark shakes his head, looking happier than Chris has ever seen. 'The Mandrake.'

Eduardo nods, and sets his empty flute on an empty tray, and sees himself out. 

Mark is much more amicable the rest of the evening, and Chris checks Eduardo's Facebook, and thrums a little when he sees 'Single' down, and then thrums even more when a few seconds later, a notification pops up. 

_You now share one mutual friend with Eduardo Saverin._

Chris doesn't even need to check. 

**Author's Note:**

> pleasseee comment x


End file.
